Last Episode Remake
by NekoLuvsL
Summary: My version of episode 5152. MAJOR KisshuXIchigo fluff. The next chapter In Progress has NOTHING to do with this. IT'S THE REVIEWS FAULT!
1. Chapter 1

Starts around episode 52, right after Deep Blue stabs Kisshu. Dang. I am never doing this again. About the Ketchup Squee thing... Only response is 0. And Pai's attack I summoned form crapola memory. Whoo! n.n KXI FLUFF! Wish there was some PXL too though...

My remake.

Disclaimer: Nada. No Ownation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO! KISSHU!" Ichigo screamed, as the bleeding alien rolled in front of her. Tears streamed down her face. She picked Kisshu up. "No.. Kisshu." "Ichigo? I love you Ichigo." Kisshu whispered. Kisshu tried to kiss her, but right before he did, Kisshu fell to the ground, no longer breathing. Ichigo wiped away her tears. "All right, Deep Blue. Now you've hurt every person I loved. I don't care if you have Aoyama-kun in you! RIBBON... STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!!!" Ichigo screamed. Her attack, however, did not have the desired effect. It had a non-expected outcome. There was a pop. And another. AND another. After every pop, another member of Tokyo Mew Mew appeared. Even after all the Mew members had assembled, the pops kept on coming. A spiritual form of the three aliens appeared. Still four more pops made their way into existence and four new Mews appeared. Grey, blue, red, black. That was their costume colours. "Let's go, Ichigo." was heard throughout the group. "RIBBON...

Darkness Arrow!"

Strawberry Surprise!"

Ketchup Squee!"

Minto Echo!"

Wolf Scratch!"

Zakuro Pure!"

Kitty Plasmic Splash!"

Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Lettuce Rush!".

"Ku Rei Pu Jen!"

Taruto's cherry-ball-things clicked.

Kisshu threw his Dragon Swords.

All these attacks hit Deep Blue at approximately the same time. Kaboom went the evil alien master dude. Ichigo sighed and fainted. She had a nice string of thoughts, which changed her views on Kisshu greatly. She was shaken to her senses. She grunted and peeled open her eyes. Kisshu grinned and hugged her. "Kisshu-kun... What happened to Aoyama-san?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer. Kisshu's grin evaporated. "He... kinda went along with Deep Blue into oblivion. It's okay. Please don't cry." Kisshu hugged her again. Pudding joined the hugging. Eventually all the Mews had joined. Somehow, the four new Mews had joined AND someone had dragged a thoroughly embarrassed Pai in there too.

"Kisshu, if you love someone, never put them in a heart. All ways put them in a circle. Hearts can break, but circles last forever." Ichigo whispered to her real love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Dat's da end, folks! XD

Kisshu: I got Koneko-chan!

Me: Aoyama evaporated!

Me: I got the circle thing from some picture...Somewhere. -sweat drop-

Kisshu: Who were the new Mews?

Me:

Grey costume-Ash-buddy-wolf

Black-Ichitomoru-OC-black panther

Red-Ketchup-buddy-lynx

Blue-Me a.k.a. Neko- Caspian tiger

--------------------------------------------------------FIN-------------------------------------------------------------------

333333 I'm gonna listen to Alien Polka Crack on YouTube now...

Goooooooooobyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! -breaks all windows in Texas- Eh heh. So don't delay! Act now! REVIWW!!!-sniffle-


	2. RANDOM BONUS!

Me: Kinda a random stupid story kinda review reply. Yeah. Crazy blood runs through my veins like giant radioactive rubber pants. The pants COMMAND me. DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS! Yes, that was an altered Invader Zim quote. I'm just gonna shut up. By the way, this has NOTHING to do with the previous chapter. Green Day makes me. :D NN equals Neko Note. I know a girl who is a Barbie come to life. She scares me. Oh, the Psychos are Neko's buds. GIR is from Invader Zim. He's SO KEWL! The albino rabbit is from Monty Python and the Quest for The Holy Grail.

-DOOM!!!!--------------------------------------------------------------

SweetAsHoney: You make me happy!

Tomoyo Kinomoto: One, KEWL user name, Two, That would be... AWESOME!!! In fact, wish granted. You're in here now too!

-DOOM!!!!-----------------------------------------------------------------

Neko: Fwee! Hi Kisshu. I have weird crap to drive Pai insane! (NN: You can see I LOVE doing this.)

Kisshu: Yay!

Neko: One sec. I shalt bring in a Reinforcement! No Psychos though.

Neko waves her hand around, screaming stupid crap like THE POWER OF THE TAQITOS OF GIR!!, which only a person who watches Invader Zim would get.

Tomoyo and GIR: -Appear-

GIR: Meow!

Tomoyo: Where's the Evil Vampire Rabbit?

Neko: Good idea. BUNNICULA!!

Two rabbits appear. One's a black Dutch, the other's albino.

Kisshu: -Slightly freaked out-

GIR: -Now is wearing doggy suit- (NN: He's sooo cute!) Whohohohoooo! Whohohohoooo!

Neko: NOT YOU, Bunnic!

Bunnic: (NN: he's my black Dutch) -sad look-

GIR: Awww! -Hugs Bunnic-

The group of random peeps randomly appear in Pai's room. Did I mention it was random?

Pai: Go away, Neko.

Neko: Crap. GIR, release Bunnicula M.P. version.

GIR: -head compartment opens-

Bunnicula M.P. (The albino): -flies out-

GIR: -Spews toy piggys (like in that episode, which I conveniently forgot the name of) out of head-

GIR: -Giggles insanely-

Piggys: -land in one huge pile-

GIR: Whohohohooooo!

Pai: Oookaayyyyy then. -schooches away-

Tomoyo: -completely calm- That is fairly abnormal.

Kisshu: -Is insane-

Neko: -Is destroying stuff-

Pai: Nuuuuuuu!

Neko: Ya know what Pai, I'm gonna hijack your laptop.

Pai: -is huddled in a corner, sobbing-

Neko, Kisshu, and Tomoyo: 0.

GIR: YAY!!!

Bunnicula M.P.:K

Neko: -singing a Panic! At the Disco song- Please leave all overcoats, canes, and top hats with the doorman! From that moment you'll feel out of place and under-dressed:D

Everyone: 0.

Neko: PURPLE!!!!!

GIR: n.n

Zim: -Appears- What the heck!?

Connie (My psycho Manx) : HI!

Zim: AHHH! A TALKING EARTH PET THING!!!

----------------Randomness ensues, but imagine it yourself. End-------------


End file.
